With Or Without Him
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: Teru's thoughts after Kurosaki gets hit by the falling chair and desk. Chapter nineteen ONESHOT.


**Hehe. Fourth oneshot of the week. I think there's something wrong with me. But I have nothing else to do. Fasting...**

* * *

I was following the directions that Mori-sensei gave me. Apparently Kurosaki wanted to see me for something. It struck me as odd, seeing as he normally doesn't speak through people. I shrugged it off. He was prolly too lazy to get up. I wouldn't put it past him. He's the janitor and he doesn't do much of anything. I instantly regretted thinking that. Kurosaki does a lot for me.

I began blushing to myself, just thinking about the blonde, delinquent janitor. I mentally slapped myself. I prolly looked like a lovesick idiot to the people around me. I couldn't help it. I had fallen in love with my protector. That was another thing. He didn't know, but I had found out that he was DAISY. I kept it a secret from him so I could still have that link. It was nice. I would vent to him about it and he would write nice, sweet things back. I loved it. It was like the gentler side to Kurosaki that people seldom saw.

I was making my way to the spot that Mori-sensei pointed out. A small piece of paper caught my eye. I stooped down to pick it up. A red "X" was emblazoned on it. I was completely baffled. "What the hell-"

"TERU!"

I heard someone call my name and loud, anxious footsteps. The person seemed to be in a hurry. I looked up to see Kurosaki running toward me. "Kurosaki-"

It happened in the blink of an eye. I didn't even know what was going on. One minute, I saw Kurosaki running toward me and the next, I was on the ground with his arms around me. His arm was laying on my stomach and the weight of it was crushing me.

"Kurosaki," I asked softly.

I was puzzled when he didn't move or even respond to me. Usually at a time like this, he'd hold me close to him and call me a stupid brat. What was going on with him? "Kurosaki?" I asked again.

I was greeted with silence. I was really getting scared now. I carefully sat up and pushed his arm off of me. i turned to him and I was in complete and utter shock. He hadn't moved since he hit the ground. His eyes were closed, but that wasn't what got me. What got me was the blood that matted his hair. My fingers unconsciously reached out to touch the wound. I didn't want to believe it. My daisy couldn't be…

"NO!" I shouted. Tears began forming in my eyes and I did nothing to brush them away. That chair was meant for me. I know it was. Why did Kurosaki have to intervene? Why did he promise Souichirou that he'd always look out for me? My fingers trailed down to his jaw. More tears slid down my cheeks. I would never be able to confess to him now.

"Teru?" called a soft voice.

I slowly turned around to see one of my best friends, Kiyoshi running over to me. He stopped short when he saw Kurosaki and the blood. I tried to choke back a sob when I saw Kiyoshi. I knew that Kiyoshi had been warming up to Kurosaki and seeing him like this…

Kiyoshi knelt down next to me. I could tell that he was also in utter shock. "W-What happened?" he asked softly.

I tried to stop crying long enough to recount what'd happened when I heard the clicking of heels behind me. It was slowly getting louder and faster. I turned around to find Riko, Souichirou's fiance, running toward me.

"Teru!" Her eyes fell on Kurosaki and his wound. She also knelt down by us and pressed her ear to his chest. I heard her whisper something incoherent before whipping her phone out to call the emergency.

I clung onto his chest, not wanting to be separated from him. I knew that Kiyoshi and Riko would soon pry me off of him, but I didn't care. Just being with him, I knew that the entire thing was my fault. I was being stupid and careless. He was just doing his job. He was being my protector.

A faint trace of smoke clung to his clothes. Was he smoking when he realised where I'd gone? He probably was. He was always seen smoking. Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed my mind. Would I ever get to see his eyes open again? Would I ever see him whip out a cigarette? Everything around me was spinning. I wasn't sure what was going on until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Teru, they have to take him," said Riko softly.

Kiyoshi helped me up, though I was reluctant to be taken away from Kurosaki. I watched as they hauled him onto a stretcher. If there hadn't been any blood matted to his scalp, I would've thought that he had simply fallen asleep. I refused to tear my eyes away from his calm and serene face, but eventually I had to. The ambulance squealed down the road with Kurosaki in it.

Riko hadn't said a single word during the entire ride to the hospital. Her gaze was fixed on the road, but I knew that she was worried for him. Kurosaki was like a younger brother to her. He always had been. I could tell that she was forcing her tears back. She was trying to keep a strong face for me.

I glanced at Kiyoshi. His face was blank and emotionless. Kiyoshi and Kurosaki had a brotherly relationship. They hadn't known each other for very long, but in the time that they had, they'd become great friends.

I felt the car stop and I heard the doors open. I slowly got out of the car and I followed Riko to the hospital entrance. Nurses and doctors were bustling around as if someone famous was there. I shyly stood by Riko and Kiyoshi, who were obviously able to keep their cool. Riko was talking to a receptionist, trying to see what would become of Kurosaki.

I found myself wandering toward the sofa. I sank into it, berating myself. If I hadn't been so foolish, this wouldn't have happened. Kurosaki's life wouldn't be hanging in the balance. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him. I felt something hot slide down my cheek as well as the sofa cushion sink. I looked up, hastily brushing my tears away. Kiyoshi was sitting next to me. His face still didn't hold any emotion. He reached out for my hand and squeezed it, as if to tell me that things would be OK.

Riko joined us after a couple minutes. "They said that he'd be just fine," she said quietly. "It wasn't anything too serious. The most he'll have is a couple stitches."

I broke out in fresh tears. Kiyoshi hugged me, but it wasn't necessary. I wasn't crying because I was sad. I was crying at the second chance I was given.

* * *

نهاية


End file.
